Outlaw Kitsune: Unleashed
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto arrives in the world of Outlaw Star. Enamored by the space travel and other adventures Naruto finds himself on one of his wildest adventures yet. Though he ends up finding something interesting. Naruto x Hilda. Gene x Melfina.
1. Hot Ice and Yellow Flash

Outlaw Fox Unleashed

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000

Author's Note

00

Chronological this story will take place after Kitsune Bravo. Naruto is a time traveling dimension hopping Overlord and the disciple of a First Born. The First Born is the last of the Celestial or Ancients as they are referred to in some stories who has made Naruto a First Born as well. Time itself is dying and only through certain actions will creation be saved. This story is a long series of stories I have been working on and revamping the past two years. This crossover story is a separate story that will take place during Naruto's travel to the Outlaw Star Universe which will serve as it's on Arc in the story 'Naruto Unleashed' which will come out some time tonight or tomorrow.

00000

Story Start

000000

In a bar sat two people who were waiting for something. The bar itself had quite the seedy atmosphere and was filled with bounty hunters and outlaws. At the table was a red haired male who was in is twenties. The other person was far more mysterious by far. She was about in her late twenties or early thirties, but despite that she was quite beautiful. Short Raven hair with numerous spiky veins that covered most of her face. She also had a bandage that covered the left side of the upper portion of her face.

''Hilda...enough secrets don't you think? If you require aid then I need to know what it is that my services are going to be required for?'' The red haired male asked.

''Alright Gene. I'm looking for a particular person. A combat specialist and with his aid I'm going to pick up a certain ship.''

''Certain tends to allude to special.''

''You can call it that. It's a grappler ship. One with enough power to dive into the ether Sargasso.'' The mysterious Outlaw said with certainty.

'' Hilda! Well, Hilda, did I just hear something about you being shorthanded, I can help you out if you are.'' A portly looking short man with black hair and a bear walked up.

''McCoy, you bastard. Not a chance. I'm looking for people who've got some skill.''

'' Hey, we've got plenty of skill.'' A tall lanky looking henchman wearing brown stated.

'' Hey now, don't be greedy, we all want to make some money. Outlaws are partners here.''

'' Partners?''

'' Now now, you came here looking for partners, come on Hilda, isn't that right?'' He said placing his hand on Hilda's shoulder. She didn't take too kindly as she pried off his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. McCoy let out a scream as he was knock back onto a table. It shattered as the couple's drinking her when in conversation spilled on him. Said couple back up in confusion.

''Okay, that does it.'' But before McCoy could go on the attack a firm hand clasped his shoulder. He turned about to mouth off the person only come face to face with the mercenary simply known as Kitsune. Besides his unique features of blond spiky hair and whiskers he was known for his signatures of leaving a burn mark in the shape of a Kitsune in his victims.

''Didn't your mother tell you it's rude to bother a lady?'' Kitsune said, taking a drink off a nearby waitress's tray downing it in one gulf. He tightened his grip as McCoy fell to one knee in a cry of anguish. ''You and your men leave...**now!** Or I just might have to show you why I'm known as Kitsune.''

'' Damn you, we'll remember this.'' McCoy said as he and his men limped away.

''Whether bright or dim anyone can become an Outlaw. Pity.''

Kitsune turned to Hilda. ''So what are you up to now Hilda? Getting into trouble as always.''

''Well you know me Naruto. I can never settle down in one place for too long.''

''Hhmph ain't that the truth.'' Naruto took a glance at her company recognizing him. ''Hey how's it doing Cherry?'' He greeted cheerfully.

That night the group of four now five arrived at the hotel. It was already decided on how they were going to split up.

Naruto and Hilda were going to share a room, Jim and Melfina were also sharing a room, leaving Gene in a spare.

''I shouldn't be surprised. I really shouldn't,'' Jim dead panned as the clerk told him that Naruto and Hilda were sharing a room. Though between the choice of having being stuck with Naruto or Gene the former was a better alternative. The former was far more successful with money and didn't blow it on trivial things. That was the only plus for now. Both were perverts with a capital P though. He would never forgive them for the embarrassment which was the last day he saw the blond over two years ago. Honestly! What kind of guys get an eleven year old a lap dance at a gentleman's club as a birthday present. Jim by no means was gay of course, but when your that young and a sexy and much older woman is gyrating on you then of course you tend to freeze up or panic, especially if you were young and inexperienced. He wouldn't come out of his room for weeks after that.

''Here's the key to your room, sir.''

''Did you mean our room?''

''Yes sir, room 345 with twin beds.''

''Aaahhh... Well, you heard the man.''

The room itself was small and had two decent twin size beds. The rooms themselves didn't encourage much, but bed time activity of course.  
''I sometimes wonder if those two were twins separated at birth! This is not the time to be screwing around.''

''So how do you think this looks Jim?'' Melfina's outfit consisted of a long light blue button up night gown that had a slit down the middles that starting at her thighs, but continue on to her ankles where the rest of the gown at her sides continued to. Under the gown she wore a green tank top and red shorts.

''Its not bad I guess.'' he said after a quick glance.

'' Well, shall I sleep here tonight?'' She asked sitting down on his bed.

''Yeah okay**,''** he replied with a casual shrug.

**_''_** Sleep with you?'' She asked innocently as Jim jumped up, flustered by Melfina's suggestion.

''Ah! No, no use that bed alright?'' He said pointing to the other bed. Flashbacks of the last encounter resulted in him turning red. The stripper told him he was so cute she wish she could cuttle up with him like he was a teddy bear and sleep with him. It didn't help that Naruto and Gene heard and were laughing their asses off in the background. That reminded him that he was going to have to get back at them one day.

Naruto shed the last of his clothing as a naked Hilda emerged from the shower. ''As marvelous as ever,'' Naruto said Hilda joined him on the bed spread. She peeled away her bandages revealing her damaged arms.

''That explains why you hired the cherry,'' Naruto said as he ran a finger down her arm. He began placing a series of kisses along her shoulder.

''You wouldn't returned my message...''

''I was busy,'' He replied as his attention turned his attention to her sumptuous breasts.

He attacked her neck, kissing, licking and nibbling it, making his lover moan at the sensation. He moved his right hand to her breast and captured it, squeezing it gently and playing with her erect nipple with his fingers, while slowly kissing his way to the other.

''You haven't lost you're touched,'' Hilda moaned as Naruto took her right breast in his mouth and sucked it, teasing her nipple with his tongue and teeth like he did her left one.

''W-What can I say...the sight of you drives me wild,'' He said as he placed two of his fingers against her moist outer lips and slowly moved them up and down her aching lips.

''Bastard!'' She breathed out. ''You always were a tease,'' She said as Naruto once more went back to teasing her breasts with his other hand.

''You're one to talk Hot Ice. If I recall your the one who used actual Ice to get an reaction out of me last time.'' He replied as Hilda widened her legs even more.

''Well here's your chance for payback then!'' She goaded on as Naruto brought his face to her crotch. Naruto using the tip of her tongue slowly licked outside the rim of her lips. A painful sort of slow that was leaving Hilda frustrated.

''You're just trying to piss me off aren't you?''

''Now, now HI patience. I could just leaving you hanging.''

''And I could put a bullet where you're kneeling.''

''Then you would be out of luck,'' A smirking Naruto replied.

Hilda returned her own smirk and said, ''I could always give the Cherry a spin.''

''Oh? And would he know how to do this?'' Naruto asked as he insert two fingers inside of Hilda and hit two particular spots it took him months of being Hilda's lover to find. Hilda arched her back and hissed out in a mixture of pain and delight.

''You always did had a bit of a thing for pain. That and being stubborn.'' He said as he removed his fingers and pressed his tongue into her entrance. His lips pressed against hers he lapped up the cum that was now flowing out of a worked up Hilda. He wasn't surprised when she pressed her face into her quim by wrapping her legs tightly around his head. Naruto lapped and thrust his tongue at several patches while channeling chakra.

It was one of the thing that as a shinobi from his world gave him advantage over the various form of men from parallel worlds. The ability to channel chakra into different parts of his body always did have a profound effect on certain people depending the purpose. More or less he could make parts of his body like a vibrator and it drove his lovers wild. It took him quite awhile to perfect the technique, with him having to be led into it by one of his elder lovers like different techniques of pleasuring a woman he was thought, but the end result was worth it.  
Quite a bit of time passed as Naruto's tongue explored Hilda's death while his hand tenderly teased her nipples. The way her body twisted and turned indicating he was doing an incredible job. With a grunt he was met with a wave of essence that he happily lapped up.

Gently removing her legs from him she pulled Naruto up to the bed. ''Now l suppose I should return the favor,'' She spoke as she moved to the edge of on all fours and took Naruto's erection into her hand. Giving it a soft kiss she enveloped Naruto's erection between her breasts.

''Hhm shit...''

''You really seem to love this,'' She whispered as she continued her ministrations as she swirled her tongue around the tip.

''Damn...those sensations your breasts make are amazing.'' Naruto clutched the sheets as he felt himself twitch.

It was then Hilda did something that blew his mind. She took the entirety of him in his mouth and began to deep throat him, forcing down her gag reflex. ''Aah fuck!'' He cried out as he felt himself come. ''Hilda!"' He warned as he closed his eyes.

Hilda continued to bob up and down as Naruto erupted in her mouth. Drinking down the sweet nectar greedily and then some. Even after his climax Hilda continued to work his tool like a lollipop. Naruto continued holding onto the sheets as he pulsed inside the woman.

Continuing to suck him, Hilda laid on her belly with her face between his legs. Naruto saw her hand go down between her thighs to rub her own growing excitement, making her moan while having Naruto's member inside her mouth. While Hilda continued her ministrations Naruto focused his attention back on her Raven haired covered sex.

He brought Hilda's rear closer to his face and began stroking the outer lips of her sex, feeling the hair and moist skin. The touch made Hilda quiver for a short second but quickly calmed down and adapted to what Naruto was doing to her. His fingers caressed her faster and harder before slowly inserting his index finger as deeply it could go. The insides of Hilda felt moist and warm as he moved the finger back and forth.

After a minute of work, he pushed in his middle finger too, making both fingers move themselves simultaneously, each movement creating quiet wet sounds from Hilda's entrance. Naruto looked at the back of Hilda's Raven haired head that kept rising and dropping, endlessly moving against his erection up and down, making his head spin from the feelings she was causing him

Moving his fingers faster in and out of her, shaking and jiggling them inside and caused Hilda to take Naruto's erection out from her mouth to enable her to gasp and moan freely in ecstasy. Seeing her grow more moist with every passing second, Naruto pulled out his fingers that were soaked with Hilda's fluids and made his next move by using a finger to spread her outer lips apart, then sliding his tongue between the folds, licking and tasting the wetness that lay beneath.

With both of them now being warmed up, they felt ready to move on. Hilda turned herself around again and sat down on his waist. Slowly and carefully she lifted her body up by raising her thighs and positioned herself above Naruto's erection. Her heartbeat increased and gulped before slowly lowering herself down on, starting to feel Naruto enter her slowly until he was all inside completely. A few seconds passed to let her mind and herself adapt to the flesh rod inside of her until she leaned upper body down onto Naruto. It was now time for him to do the work.

Naruto's hands took hold of Hilda's waist to steady themselves. He began to slowly move his pelvis up and down; making his tool move slowly within Hilda who moaned with her eyes closed and mouth open. Naruto unsatisfied with the position rolled them over so he was on top. Their tongues fought furiously for dominance inside their mouths while as their saliva exchanged, a thin trail was left behind when their lips parted. Naruto gritted his teeth as Hilda dug her nails into his back, drawing blood as he repeatedly move back and forth inside of her, deep stroke pleasures echoing through them as the familiarities of their bodies came crashing back.

''This brings back memories,'' She breathed out as she ran her fingers through Naruto's hair as a groan was released from her lips.

''Like how you almost got us caught on Majarvin 4,'' Naruto grunted out as Hilda's walls began squeezing him. Both their bodies were becoming moist with respiration.

Naruto took the opportunity to kiss and nip at Hilda's large breasts. He softly nibbled on them like they were marshmallows.

_'Blueberries,'_ It was an unusual scent but that's what came to Naruto mind whenever he tasted Hilda. He knew Hilda wasn't the type of woman to concern herself with things such as perfume or nice dresses, but there was always something about her scent that was wild with a hint of classiness.

Again they switched positions with Hilda rolling over on her belly and standing on her hands and knees, waiting for Naruto to penetrate her. It did not take many seconds for him to get in behind her, grab each sides of her waist firmly with both hands and insert himself into her. He began moving his thighs forward and backwards, doing fast and short thrusts, each one making Hilda's breasts bounce back and forth. Leaning himself forward to grope them and kiss her neck tenderly, he lifted her upper body backwards to a knee-standing position. Continuously rubbing her breasts and kissing her neck from behind, moving himself in and out all at the same time, Naruto built up the upcoming orgasm for both of them.

He heard Hilda gasp quicker with each passing second, getting closer and closer to the limit. Suddenly it came; Naruto felt his manhood reach its limit. He wanted to pull out but it was too late for him to stop now, he felt a stronger urge to remain inside as his member felt Hilda's walls quiver and enclose themselves.

Hearing and feeling her orgasm, Naruto's gasping turned instead into loud grunting as he felt his manhood shoot out pulses of semen into Hilda. He jolted his head backwards, groaning with a grimace, feeling like he was going to faint. Both of them quivered for a few seconds as their bodies went through the short-lived but amazingly good feeling of their orgasm, their hearts pounding inside their chests so heavily that it felt like their rib cages were going to burst.

A short moment later, Hilda and Naruto breathed out in relief, their heart rate and body heat gradually dropping back to normal. Together they dropped down on the bed to lie next to each other with their arms holding the other, sweating and breathing heavily from the intensive love making they had gone through.

''That was...different...'' Naruto breathed out. ''Sense when you were the one for tender loving?''

''I guess I had my mind on other things.''

''Well damn...talk about a blow to the ego.''

''You know what I like. You were the one being caught up in nostalgia. ''

''Oh yeah...before I forget...'' -

Clyde's men opened the door to Naruto and Hilda's room. Apparently the two of them were in bed sleep. So using the poles the henchmen stabbed the bodies and released electrical currents. One of them pulled back the covers to reveal pillows.

''What the...'' Naruto dropped down from the ceiling. His feet crashing into the back of their heads sending them crashing face first into the floors.

''Damn bastards. They could have at least gave us time for Pillow Talk.''

''Just be ready.''

_'Whats going on up there, did you get them? Blast it!'_ McCoy's voice rung from one of the henchman's radio.

The two of them went outside of their room. The elevator doors was ripped apart and blown clear to show McCoy in a large black mech. 'Lets go and don't use your gun.''

''Oh trust me...that won't be a problem,'' Naruto said as he created several Kagebunshin. The mech didn't look like it would be able to maneuver out of the way with any form of attack. Not with how it was wedge in that elevator. So Naruto's solution? Send several dozen exploding Kagebunshin.

Deciding it was for the best not to stick around, partly because of the commotion and partly because neither one wanted to pay for damages they woke up Jim, Gene, and Melfina and went straight to the repair shop. 'Okay, that's the last of them.'' Stated Mikey the repairman.

**''Looks like you guys made it here in one piece.''**

''Sorry about the trouble.'' Hilda replied.

Swanzo laughs in response,** '' Don't mention it, we go back a long way. Wouldn't mind knowing what they were up to though.''**

''Looks like MacDougal put them up to it.'' she added.

**''Oh, so they're going all out, eh? What have you got yourself mixed up in?''**

''Well it's nothing major, its the Galactic Leyline.'' she casually mentioned.

**''The Galactic Leyline? I'll never understand how you terrans think. You really believe in that stuff?**'' the blue machine responded with a casual shrug.

''Actually no, Swanzo. I don't believe anything until I see it with my own eyes. How's Horis doing?'' she brought up, hoping the ship was ready to go.

**''I'm finished with the supplies. How's the engine, Mikey?''**

''All green, except you've got less than 50 parsecs until your next recommended overhaul on your sub-ether drive.'' the human mechanic answered.

''The manufacturer's too paranoid, we're launching right away.'' Hilda declared.

''Hey, hold it! You mean we're gonna launch now, just like that?'' Gene asked.

**''It's the best idea, seeing as there's a big ruckus over at dock 12, maybe their buddies are sending us some ships.'' **Swanzo informed them of the news he just received form his up-link.

''Starting a fight right outside Blue Heaven? Are you outing of your mind?'' Mikey asked in disbelief.

**''They're breaking the rules if they don't go hand to hand. Horis is too big for them. It's like $#&*!''**

''What did you say?''

**''Sorry, translator's glitch. It's like sharks ganging up on a whale.'' **Swanzo answered in response to Gene's question.

'' Hmph, whatever, I've never even seen a whale before.''

''Cause you never go anywhere!'' Naruto countered to Gene's statement.

''Oh go screw yourself Uzumaki!''

'' Swanzo, thank you for everything, I'll be back soon and understand I will need your help again. I'll have a new ship with me.'' Hilda confidently told him.

**'' No problem, Hilda.''**

'' Okay, let's get going.'' Hilda ordered as the group boarded Horis and got into battle position.

_''5 planetary grappler ships have launched from Blue Heaven and are closing in.'_' Horis stated.

''Gene, hey Gene!'' Hilda called out tot he cherry haired man.

''Huh, what is it?'' he asked in response to Hilda calling to him.

''You ever fight in a spaceship before?''

''No, even if I did, I don't want to now.'' he conveyed, displaying his obvious dislike of the whole subject.

''I thought you had experience as a pilot.'' she countered, bringing up some information she had read on his bio.

''I do, I might puke all over the console.'' he replied to her statement.

''Tch figures,'' Naruto said from his seat. ''Hey Hilda what kind of weapons do you have on this ship?''

''Just a laser cannon and a missile system, though the tracking system on the latter is busted.''

''That's all? The hell you been up too? Never mind...I don't want to know.''Naruto replied with a small sigh before craning his head and talking to him. ''Hey Jim you can handle the Laser system can't you?'' The older blond asked as the younger one nodded.''Guess I'll handle the missiles.''

The missile system is on the left and the laser system to the right. If they close in, open fire. Melfina, sit in the auxiliary control chair. You're able to do it.''

''Alright, I'll try.''

_''Warning, please avoid any reckless evasive maneuvers until we are out of Blue Heaven's approach lane.''_

''Alright, continue accelerating.'' Hilda ordered the AI

Meanwhile the enemy was in hot pursuit. ''They won't get away, lets split ourselves up.'' Said one of McCoy's henchman.

''Right,'' The other agreed as they split up.

**''Grappler ships to aft have split into 2 groups.'' ** Horis alerted the crew.

''Jim, eyes up, they're coming in from the rear.''

''Gotcha.'' Jim fired only for the blasts to dissipate against a shield.

_''Enemy craft have anti-laser defenses.''_

Naruto fired, launching four missiles, three of them veering of course while one connected and annihilated one of the ships. ''That's one down.'

_''Further evasion is dangerous. Now leaving guide path.''_

**''Grappler ship closing in from above!'' ** he alerted them as Hilda quickly calculated a maneuver.

''Horis, we need a rapid climb.''Horis dodges them.'' How much longer until we're cleared of the asteroid zone?''

**''482 seconds.''**

_''I see something that's closing in on us from ahead. It's a large ship.''_

Horis, taking notice of Melfina's find did a scan of the enemy ship.''** Ship is cruiser class. Type unknown. It is on a collision course.''**

''Send out a warning.''

_'' They claim they have the right of way.''_

On the other ship sitting in the captain's seat a dark skin cat girl. She had long yellowish-white hair that was braided that ended in a large gold ring at about her knees. She also had emerald eyes and facial markings. She was also wearing a white armor/bodice over a green one-piece miniskirt with a dark hose, white knee-high leggings, black shoes, and a large gold bell worn around her neck.

''This is the Orta Hone Hone, registered to the Ctarl Ctarl empire. I am speaking to you as Ambassador Planetary Petentiary Aisha Clan Clan. With total authority in all space, held by the Ctarl Ctarl empire. We are docking at Blue Heaven, clear the way.'' she ordered, several of her subordinates joining in by chanting the past few words as well as adding, 'make way for the Ctarl Ctarl empire!'

''What should we do?'' one of Mccoy's henchman asked as he turned to his boss.

''Like we really have a choice? These guys are even worse than the pirates!''

Though Hilda wasn't going to be detained so easily. '' Listen, I'm an outlaw. I hate to say it, but I don't have a treaty with you, understand? This departing ship is taking the right of way.''

''You certainly have a pair don't you Hilda-san? Picking a fight with the human-feline hybrids the Ctarl Ctarl.'' Naruto asked with utter amusement.

As such when Horis didn't change course the Ctarl Ctarl couldn't help but take notice. ''Approaching ship isn't changing course!'' one of the frantic navigators told her captain.

''Wait! Wait a minute, that's crazy!'' Aisha exclaimed.'' Stop messing around!'' she ordered the ship in outrage. 'That bitch is crazy!''

_''Don't worry. If you drop your shield, they'll be enough room for us to pass.'' _Hilda cooly informed her.

''What? You defy the Ctarl Ctarl empire!'' the Ctarl Ctarl shouted in outrage.

_''Without it the ships will collide!''_

''What? Just a minute!''

_''Graphic shields altering course 3 degrees to port.''_

_''Firing starboard blasters for 10 seconds.'_

_'_Horis narrowly makes it by as an asteroid strikes the Ctarl Ctarl ship.

_''T minus 60 until asteroid zone is cleared. Warning. Warning. Further acceleration within asteroid zone is dangerous.''_

''Aaaah!''Aisha growled, ''Blast it! Everyone's trying to make fools of us. That does it, fire! I said fire!'' she ordered as some of her subordinates chanted Fire over and over again, but one of the few sensible ones took notice of something wrong upon doing a scan of the area.

''But Lady Aisha, firing within the asteroid cluster is...'' One of the male technicians started to say but he was harshly cut off.

''Quiet! This is in the honor of the Ctarl Ctarl!'' the violate cat girl said.

''Yes, m'am!'' several of the Ctarl Ctarls echoed.

The blast was unable to stop Horis from escaping. ''Lady Aisha blew it, she should have listened to him,'' Murmured a female technician. Some time had passed and Mccoy and some of his men were brought onto the Ctarl Ctarl ship for questioning.

On the Ctarl Ctarl ship.'' What? You mean the outlaw Hilda? That was her ship?'' The Ctarl Ctarl known as Aisha exclaimed.

''Whoa, Hilda's famous, even in the empire...'' one of the Ctarl Ctarl murmured.

''She sure is.'' One of McCoy's henchman said following up to his boss comments.

''Tell me where she's headed!'' the violate Ctarl Ctarl demanded.

''Even if I knew I wouldn't tell ya. Errr...'' Mccoy trailed off.

''These outlaws will face execution later. Go after her at once.'' the Ctarl Ctarl ordered.

''But we can't.'' one of the technicians replied.

''What are you saying. Are you defying me?'' she lashed out at her subordinate who merely cringed.

''They are orders from home. We are to remain here until further instructed.'' the operator informed her commanding officer.

''What! Do you mean to tell me you've been in contact with home?''

''Of course, we were ordered to contact them once we arrived at Blue Heaven.'' another one spoke up.

Back with the others they were in the clear.''Horis how much time until the sub-ether drive is fixed?''

**'**_'2 hours 10 minutes.''_

''Get some rest everyone.''

''Before I rest,'' Gene started. ''I have a question. What is the Galactic Leyline?''

''That's simple. It's a place the Kai pirates are desperate to find.'' Hilda simply stated.

''Why?''

''Apparently, they say there's some kind of huge treasure that's supposed to be hidden there.''

''One other thing. Who's this MacDougal Character?''

''Horis.''

_''The MacDougal brothers. They call themselves outlaws, but their position is unclear. They will take any job for the right price. Other than that, no personal information is available.''_

''Why the heck are they poking around your business?''

''Why don't you just ask him?''

''The moon of that planet. That's where we'll meet my friends. This is Horis. Marx, O'Malley, come in please. Anything on radar?''

_''No, I'm not picking up any spaceships.''_

'' Did you get here at the right time? Maybe we're just early?'' Naruto suggested with a shrug.

''They should have come a long time ago.''

''You think you got stood up?'' he added.

''I doubt that.''

''I'm picking up something on radar, but its...'' Melfina started before she trailed off and something was picked up on the cameras.

''I'm picking it up on the cameras as well. Enlarging.''

''I'm taking us in.'' Hilda said as they began to fly through the wreckage.

''Oh no... That's the Leprechaun's nose art.''

_''Debris ahead verified as the Leprechaun and the Purgatory.''_

Meanwhile back on the Ctarl Ctarl ship. ''I see a ship that's lifting off from the moon's surface.''

''What?''

''It's closing in at high speed.''

''Warning. It's that pirate vessel.''

''Just like I told you.''

''Thank you, Mister MacDougal.''

''Don't mention it. I knew that the guild would pay for the information, so it was an easy job. Tell me, is there any other way I can be of any help for you? My brother will launch our ship if you need us to.''

''This is our job now, that won't be necessary.'' The Female Tao master told him.

''You had to go and hurt more of my friends, didn't ya.''

Back with the others they were coming up with a plan of action. ''So boss lady any plans?''

''Accelerate and fly down their throats. I'm assume you can handle them Naruto.''

''More then can handle...'' he confidently stated.

The pirates arrived and to began their attack, chanting the ancient verse of Pa gu a sun fa. ''You won't get away Hilda.'' one of them stated as they continued their chant.

-  
_'' Pirate co-fighters are approaching.''_

Naruto launches some missiles that were evaded as the old man shot some sort of device at Horus.'' Small craft has made contact to starboard. No damage.''  
-_  
'We've branded you Hilda. You will never be able to escape us now. We'll take back everything that you stole from us. You'll regret what you've done.'_

''Head straight for Farfalas Horis. Calculate sub-ether course.''

_''Roger.''_

''Any reason why we're heading to a desert island Hilda?'' Gene demanded, as he did not sign up for this shit.

''The ship I told you about before is hidden there.'' she calmly explained.

''Umm...'' Melfina started.

''Hmm...?''

''Why did you bring me along?'' Melfina finally spoke up, asking the question that had been gnawing at the back of her mind.

''Would you have preferred to stay back there with them?'' she jokingly asked.

'' Not really.''

'' I would never mistreat you.'' she softly and sincerely told the girl.

'' Alright.'' Meflina responded with a slight nod.

Back with the Ctarl Ctarl. '' Once all spacecrafts are aboard you may begin the pursuit.'' the commander ordered her subordinates.

'' Do you need help tracking them?'' Ron asked her as the Ctarl Ctarl snapped at him.

'' I don't.''

''In that case I'll be going. My brother is here to pick me up.'' he said with a shrug as his business there was done.

At Blue Heaven. ''This is a disgrace Aisha Clan Clan,'' The Governor started. ''Our reports clearly state that Hilda's ship Horis was right under your nose and you let him get away.''

''But governor... At that time uh... I did not have that information.''

''Lady Aisha, that's simply a comm cube you're looking at, its just a recording. And therefore Aisha Clan Clan, your rank as Ambassador Planet Penitentiary is here by stripped. You will remain at Blue Heaven as a resident officer and gather information regarding the Galactic Leyline.''

''Oh no...! Governor, I beg of you that's way too harsh.''

''The Orta Hone Hone will depart Blue Heaven and continue tracking Horis. That will be all.'' he said as technicians cheer.

Meanwhile back on Horis.''Oh come on, brother, is it a little hot in here?'' Gene complained as they slowly approached the Sun.

''We're getting closer to the sun...what did you think was going to happen...ya' dipshit.''

Gene merely ignored Naruto's statement as it was too hot to argue. '' Well how much closer do you plan on taking us?''

''Just a little more.''

''What? Oh yeah that's great, just a little more and we'll dive right into it.'' he cried out as Naruto let out a grunt.

''Kami...you never used to whine this much.''

''You're one to talk Naruto. You're the one that up and abandoned us.''

''Oh for Kami's sake I got drunk and ended up in a completely different Solar System okay. I was lost for six months so if anyone has a reason to whine it's me. There were no lovely ladies around at all.''

''None...at all?''

''At all...six months without a female. I almost died,'' Naruto cried out in anguish.

''Man no wonder...I forgive you.''

''Damn straight you better...I prefer some pie though.''

_'' I found it, Hilda.''_ The mechanical voice of Horis stated.

''There it is. That's a ship out there. A very special ship. One's that built with the brains of the pirates and the technology of the Space Forces.''

'' Space Forces and the pirates?''

''Matching orbits with the asteroid. I'm taking us in.''

_''Roger.''_


	2. The Prototype!

Outlaw Fox Unleashed

0

NarutoxHarem

GenexIris

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00000

Story Start

000000

_'Grappler arms were originally manipulators that were attached to EPE crafts. At first,it was the Chinese pirates that put the arm's abilities to new and devious uses. After he Chinese transport carried dragonite from planet to planet, the pirates began to attack their own craft with surprising intensity. To the pirates of the era, arms symbolized the strength of their ships and before long they integrated the arms into their attack methods. The Federation Space Forces became extremely irate with this situation and began developing grappler arms of their own, bragging that they planned to formally equip space forces fighters with them in the near future. They would be a force to be reckoned with. Because of the complicated manner in which space fighters used these grappler arms, space combat was clearly impossible without the aid of powerful computers. The combination of grappler arms and potent computers savagely pushed human physical and mental capacity to their limits and those that survived battle were spoken of with respect. They were known as grapplers.'_Naruto paused the book he was reading upon Horus informing them they entered the same orbit of the asteroid.

''Alright, I'm gonna take us in.'' Hilda said as she released the anchors when attached to the asteroid. The others but Naruto looked on with restrained looks of curiosity at the sight.

''Whoa!'' Jim exclaimed in awe as they got a closer look at the large meteor where at the opening was that of an entrance to a hidden cashe of some sort.

Hilda turned and informed the others what they were going to do next. ''Okay guys, we're going over.'' boarding a small vessel that was soon departed from Horris, Hilda flew them over to the opening and activated a mechanism from the vessel that connected with the lock of the hidden storage system. Pressing a few keys she unlocked the gate and soon gain entrance to its contents.

Everyone then entered the confines and took a gander at the prize that Hilda stored away. ''Whoa! Awesome!'' Jim once more said in awe as they took sight of the vessel which was coated in a blue-green ship of sorts.

''So this is it.'' Gene stated as they all looked the ship over.

''That's it, the XGP15A2. A special ship. Built with the pirate's brains and the space force's technology.'' she said as the ship looked far more impressive then the usual prototype stored in a deck or bay or sorts. ''C'mon, let's go.'' She jumps to the hatch.

''You don't waste a second do you?'' Naruto asked her as he jumped up after her. He was curious about seeing the insides of this ship and what made it so special.

''Oh hey. Wait a minute, don't leave us here.'' Gene called out to them slightly flustered as he drew back a step.

Jim though couldn't resist the urge to tease Gene. ''Ah... Poor little baby. I'll hold your hand if you want me to.''

''Lay off, will ya.'' Gene snapped at the boy in annoyance before he and Jim jumped after the duo leaving Melfine behind who was still admiring the ship, lost in her thoughts as a phantom sensation filled her.

''The XGP... 15A2...'' she faintly said as uncertainty filled her large brown eyes, a fleeting sensation continued to fill her

Hilda's trained ears only heard the sounds of two more bodies leaping off the floor and turned her head to confirm her suspicion. Sure enough, Melfina continued to stand there in a sort of daze stance. ''Melfina, come!'' Hilda firmly commanded with a bit more edge then she intended.

Brought out of her daze Melfina answered with a quick. ''I'm coming!'' as she joined the others.

Pressing the second black button on the first row, followed by the fourth one on the bottom of the second row with the top one to finish the combination a hiss escaped from the door along with smoke as the door opened.

The group then head inside and began floating down the chrome blue corridors.

''Check it out! The controls are pretty unusual.'' Gene exclaimed as the unusual positions of the battle station as well as an unusual platform came into sight.

''Well it is a prototype of a new kind of ship. All things considered it's not too surprising.'' Naruto noted as Hilda sat down an object and opened it to reveal a device. ''An alarm craft huh?''

''You mean to tell me the pirates and the space forces worked together to build this thing?''

''The pirates couldn't have developed this ship on their own. They used money and connections  
to get space forces to sign on.'' Hilda explained in response to Gene's question.

''But what in the world are you doing with a ship that's hidden in a place like this?'' Jim asked as a smirk formed on Hilda's face and she simply informed him in simple words.

''It's here because I swiped it from them.''

''Wow, I'm impressed. You managed to get on the bad side of the pirates and the space forces.''

''I owed em one.'' she finished as she continued typing until the words activate insides a octagonal sphere appeared on the screen. A countdown started from five to zero and with that the ship started. The ship slowly began coming to life. The needles of gauges moved slightly as a low whirring sound came from some of the consoles. Screens began to flicker on and was soon with a bluish-white light and soon the entire area was lit by lights.

A sound came out of nowhere along with some sort of chatter. ''Hey what was that sound?'' Gene asked as they all looked around for the origin of the noise.

Finally a voice spoke and they looked up to a circular monitor of sorts. It was divided into three sections with the orange upper half having a black dot and what looked like a scythe adorning it, the bottom half of the portion a mixture of blue and lime green and the right half black but was soon filled with the red of a red triangle that increased or decreased in response of the machine's speaking patterns.

''Good morning and good day to you. Ladies, and of course gentlemen.''

''Who are you?''

In response to Gene's question the machine introduced himself. **''I am myself. But it is inappropriate for me to subjectively define who I am. I'd take means to test the veracity of any such definition. And the restraints therefore have been placed within me restricting such an act.''**

''What the heck kind of answer is that?'' Gene countered in outrage.

**''The only answer I have in regards to myself is that the name I have been granted is Gilliam 2. And that I have been authorized with the maintenance of this vessel.''**

''Hey, he's the ship's computer Gene.'' Jim pointed out.

''Yeah? Well why didn't he say so?'  
**  
''Incidentally, just who might you two gentlemen be?''**

''They happen to be the ship's crew.'' Hilda answered the computer's inquiry.

**''One moment please... Oh dear, there seems to be a problem. It appears there is nothing regarding this that's been recorded in my memory.''**

''Of course not, you've just recently been activated. Just start from now.'' Hilda ordered the artificial intelligence.  
**  
''One moment please... It appears part of my personal service regulations file has been  
deleted. Shall I attempt to recover it?''**

''No that's not necessary we are the crew. Obey the orders of the crew.'' she ordered the machine once over.

'''I'm going to go take a look around.'' Naruto informed Hilda, if only to claim the most kick ass room for himself.

**''Understood. As it stands, I have no authority to run a search on you.''**

Gene though snapped in response to the A.I.'s behavior. ''This is really ticking me off! Just launch the stupid ship, Gilliam! Do it right now!''

**''Of course sir.'**' it said as it took a moment to use the ship's camera to record everyone's face and information. Everyone's personnel recording was soon complete. Gilliam though informed them that it was unable to launch the vessel as it supported all operations of the XGP15A2 except for piloting which Hilda assured them that Melfina would handle it, or more like she would assist Gilliam. Though with the crew furnishings unloaded and the food stores are limited to 10 emergency packs they had there work cut out for them. Though just when Hilda was about to christen the name of the ship an emergency call from Horus responded them that there was a pirate ship and an unidentified ship not too far from their position and it was closing in fast.

000  
Chapter End  
000

Now it's time for Kyuubi16 to be a dick and once again leave you guys on a cliffhanger. Why did it take me two years to update this fic? What is this mysterious vessel? How long must we wait for more original material and kickass stuff to appear in the next chapter. Yeah well...I don't have the answers as I haven't thought of them yet.

Anyway people I am not Bunji (No offense) or every other guy who has like a shit ton of fanfics, make new ones and not update them since 2009. I will ALWAYS AND EVENTUALLY come back and update a fanfic. AND ALL OF YOU SAYING OTHERWISE IN OTHER STORIES IN REVIEWS FROM PEOPLE WHO STORIES I ADOPT! SHUT THE HELL UP! This new chapter therefore proves you all wrong. And yes, I'm afraid I have grown slightly crazier as time passes. Anyway, I also updated Spirit Kitsune not too long ago so don't think I forget about fics.


End file.
